A wish
by usuratonkachi9211
Summary: Et pourquoi Luffy ne pourrait pas une fois avoir ce qu'il lui plaît ? Juste une fois dans sa vie, il voudrait l'avoir. Qui ? Celui qui hante ses pensées et ses rêves ! Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il devra braver bien des épreuves pour avoir celui qu'il aime pour lui tout seul ! School-fic , UA modern.
1. chapitre 1: premier jour d'ecole

**A wish**

Résumé : Et pourquoi Luffy ne pourrait pas une fois avoir ce qu'il lui plaît ? Juste une fois dans sa vie, il voudrait l'avoir. Qui ? Celui qui hante ses pensées et ses rêves ! Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il devra braver bien des épreuves pour avoir celui qu'il aime pour lui tout seul ! School-fic , UA modern.

Disclamer : « C'est quoi cette boîte ? C'est de la part d'Oda ? Nan, ne me dites pas que c'est les personnages de One Piece ? Ho mon dieu, il ne fallait pas c'est trop ! » Après ouverture de la susmentionnée boîte. « Une paire de chaussette. Bon, j'ai compris Oda, les personnages de One Piece sont à toi ! Pour le moment ! »

Pairing : Alors, pour le pairing, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez avoir. Pour le moment ça sera du zoro/luffy, à moins que je change d'avis.

Rating : T mais il peut changer.

Note de l'auteur : Alors voici ma deuxième œuvre. Euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que, pour le moment, il y a plein d'idées dans ma tête. Donc je ne sais même pas comment faire pour la suite mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierais d'écrire souvent. Normalement, il devrait y avoir un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines grand maximum. Mais bon, comme je suis en première, je dois bosser et donc je trouve du temps comme je peux. Dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire, je finis toujours quelque chose que je commence. Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !

CHAPITRE 1 : Une journée de cours peu ordinaire.

DRING ! DRING ! DRING !

Soudain une main sortit d'un lit une place pour éteindre ce réveil qui commençait à agacer un petit adolescent. Il commença à sortir doucement des bras de Morphée. Puis, après quelques minutes, on put voir une petite tête brune sortir d'une couette toute noire avec comme dessin un magnifique drapeau pirate. Il se leva, toujours l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, puis ouvrit sa porte, où il y avait écrit « Luffy » en lettre rouge, pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. On put alors voir un magnifique adolescent avec un corps fin mais qui dégageait quand même une impression de force. Il était de petite taille mais pas un nain non plus, un bon mètre soixante-dix. Il avait une légère cicatrice en dessous de l'œil gauche qu'il s'était fait en se plantant un couteau. Il était jeune, et il voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était un homme mais après s'être coupé, il avait pleuré pendant des heures. Tout le monde s'était moqué de lui après ça. Il voulut ouvrir la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain mais il vit que celle-ci était verrouillée. Il entendit de l'eau couler, signe que son frère était en train de prendre sa douche.

Luffy : Dépêche, Ace, y'a des gens qui veulent prendre une douche ici !

Ace : Ça fais même pas 30 secondes que je suis sous la douche, laisse-moi profiter Luffy !

Luffy : Ho t'es chiant ! Bon moi je vais manger alors.

Ace : Ha ! Donc j'ai encore une bonne heure, alors ! dit-il juste pour le taquiner

Luffy : C'est pas drôle ! Et en plus je mange pas pendant une heure !

Puis après il partit en direction de la cuisine pour commencer à se faire un bon petit-déjeuner ! Ace avait raison, ce garçon était un ventre sur patte. Il pouvait manger pendant des heures sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il mangeait beaucoup sans jamais prendre un seul kilo. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il hésita quelques secondes entre des céréales, des tartines de nutella ou encore de bonnes viennoiseries toutes fraîches. Il décida finalement de tout prendre. Et oui, le petit-déjeuner était un repas très important pour lui. En même temps, tous les repas le sont selon lui.

Après quelques minutes, un jeune homme entra dans la cuisine avec juste une serviette à la taille. Il avait bien une vingtaine d'année et était plus grand que Luffy - il avait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il était brun, avec des cheveux un peu plus longs que Luffy, ainsi que des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues et paraissait bien plus musclé que Luffy. On pouvait voir ses abdos, qui étaient, soit dit en passant, super bien taillés.

Ace : Mange pas tout ! Sale goinfre !

Luffy : Pas ma faute si j'ai faim !

Ace : Ha je te jure ! Franchement, on n'est pas aidé ici ! Bref, va vite prendre ta douche sinon tu seras en retard à ton nouveau lycée.

Luffy : Ouais, c'est bon, j'y vais, dit-il avec une voix légèrement dégoûtée.

Il prit son bol de céréales pour boire le lait qu'il restait au fond. Il déposa ensuite le bol dans l'évier qui débordait de vaisselle sale. Il alla ensuite se préparer pour son premier jour d'école au lycée Grandline. Il était nouveau dans la région, et par conséquent ne connaissait personne. Avant, il vivait dans un petit village du nom de Fuschia. Il avait grandit dans l'orphelinat avec Ace. En fait, ils n'étaient pas frères mais ils ont grandis ensembles donc c'est tout comme. Ils ont vécus sans connaître leurs parents. Seul Ace connaissait la véritable identité de son père, l'un des criminels les plus recherchés du monde jusqu'à son exécution. Personne n'était au courant de ses origines, mis à part Luffy. Ils avaient déménagé dans cette nouvelle ville appelée Logue Town car Ace avait été muté – il travailler chez les pompiers. Il était fasciné par le feu depuis tout petit. Il avait beau rentré dans des immeubles dévorés par les flammes, il n'avait jamais été brûlé de toute sa vie. C'est comme si le feu ne l'atteignait pas, ou bien qu'il perdait toute chaleur au contact de sa peau.

Après une bonne heure de préparation, Luffy était enfin prêt pour partir à son nouveau lycée. Il récupéra son portable, son mp3 ainsi que ses écouteurs. Il souhaita une bonne journée à son frère puis sortit de l'appartement en prenant son sac qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il descendit les escaliers avec une vitesse jamais égalée. Et oui, il était en retard, il avait passé trop de temps sous la douche... Une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il commença à courir, car évidemment le lycée était juste à une bonne demi-heure de marche de chez lui et qu'il n'y avait pas de bus pour l'y emmener. Il brancha ses écouteurs et son mp3, sans même s'arrêter, pour écouter son morceau préféré, "Thousand Dream".

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin devant son nouveau lycée, sauf qu'il était en retard. Il soupira. Il avait couru pour rien, la grille était déjà fermée. Il la regarda puis tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour voir si il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il escalada la grille sans trop de difficultés et se dirigea vers un panneau où il y avait quelques feuilles agrafées dessus. Il vit que c'était des listes de classe ainsi que la salle où il devait être. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il vit son nom inscrit à côté de « salle 202 ». Il regarda à droite puis à gauche. « Génial ! Je sais même pas où c'est ! » se dit-il.

Puis après une légère analyse de l'endroit où il était, il vit qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts escaladait la grille comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il le regarda faire et le vit se diriger à toute vitesse vers le panneau pour voir son nom ainsi que sa salle de classe. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit "Salle 202 !". Il était dans la même salle. Il vit le garçon aux cheveux vert courir à vive allure vers une porte au fond de la cour. Luffy en profita pour le suivre. Après une course poursuite endiablée. Luffy, ne courant pas vite, perdit de vue l'homme aux cheveux vert. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était devant une porte où il y avait écrit « 202 » en haut. Il attendit une dizaine de seconde pour reprendre son souffle et toqua à la porte en attendant qu'on l'invite à rentrer.

Prof : Entrez !

Luffy : Excusez-moi de mon retard, je me suis perdu, dit-il. Pas super comme première impression, pensa t-il.

Prof : Mr. Monkey c'est ça ? Vous êtes le nouvel élève ?

Luffy hocha la tête de haut en bas pour dire oui.

Prof : Bon, comme vous êtes nouveau, je vous pardonne pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois soyez à l'heure. Venez devant le tableau pour vous présenter.

Luffy entra dans la salle de classe. Il vit tout d'abord le fameux garçon qu'il avait suivi quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis son regard continua de circuler dans cette petite salle de classe. Tous les élèves étaient serrés dans cette minuscule salle. Puis après quelques regards, il s'avança devant le tableau pour faire face à la classe et commencer son discourt de présentation. Encore une chose où il n'était pas doué. Comment faire pour présenter la vie de luffy en quelques mots. Cela était impossible. Finalement il trouva quelque chose de simple à dire.

Luffy : Bonjour, je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy et récemment, j'ai déménagé avec mon frère. C'est pour cela que je suis nouveau dans ce lycée.

Prof : Merci pour cette courte présentation. Vous pouvez vous asseoir derrière Zoro.

Soudain il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux vert se lever pour lui indiquer sa place. Il se dirigea vers sa place attitrer. C'est-à-dire tout au fond à gauche, près de la fenêtre. Il slaloma entre les tables et les chaises pour ensuite s'asseoir à sa table. Il commençait à sortir ses affaires puis il s'assit sur sa chaise tout en regardant le garçon en face de lui. Il l'intriguait, il avait l'impression qu'il le connaissait déjà même s'il connaissait que son prénom " Zoro" grâce à son professeur. Il passa le reste du cours à le regarder, après tout le discours de début d'année ne sert absolument à rien.

Après deux heures de discours intensifs, il entendit la sonnerie du lycée retentir. Les seuls mots qu'il pensa à ce moment étaient « Génial, enfin fini ! ». Luffy détestait les cours, il aimerait bien plus partir en voyage à l'autre bout de la planète. Mais bon, il avait quand même réussit à passer en terminal économique et social. Il voulait décrocher son diplôme pour faire plaisir à son frère. Et en même temps, travailler pour récolter de l'argent. Avec seulement la paye de son frère, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre librement comme ils le souhaitaient, mais au moins ils avaient un toit et de la nourriture. C'était l'essentiel. « Surtout la nourriture », se dit Luffy. Il se leva pour sortir quand il sentit que quelque chose retenait sa main. Il se retourna et il vit le fameux garçon qu'il a suivi deux heures plus tôt.

Zoro : Salut, excuse moi de te déranger mais on se connait ?

Luffy : Heu… non pourquoi ?

Zoro : nan pour rien, j'ai juste eu l'impression de te connaître.

Il le regarda se retourner pour partir mais il vit dans son regard une petite lueur de tristesse.

Luffy : Attend… Moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression.

Zoro : Ha bon ? Je suis donc pas le seul à avoir ressentit ça ?

Luffy bougea la tête de droite a gauche.

Puis soudain luffy entendit une music qu'il connaissait que trop bien. C'était " Thousand dream " sa music préférer. Mais d'où provenait-elle. Puis il vit zoro sortir son téléphone et la music s'arrêta. Elle provenais de son portable, signe qu'on était en train de l'appeler. Son regard croisa le sien et luffy était prêt à parier, tout son repas du midi, qu'il avait vu une lueur de peur.

Zoro : excuse moi je dois te laisser, j'ai une urgence. On se voit demain ?

Luffy : heu… Oui, pas de problème. A demain !

Luffy ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait vue cette peur dans ces beaux yeux verts. Mais en même temps comment il le serait puisqu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Il prit son sac et son manteau pour sortir du lycée car sa journée était finie. Comme c'était la rentrée, exceptionnellement aujourd'hui il n'avait que deux heures de cours. Enfin, ce n'était pas des heures de cours, mais plutôt deux heures de blabla qui servaient juste à expliquer comment allait se passer l'année.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, il rentra chez lui.

Luffy : Tadaima ! Ace tu es là ?

…

Luffy eut un léger soupir, il n'aimait absolument pas rester seul chez lui. Il retira ses chaussures à l'entrée puis alla directement dans sa chambre. Les murs de cette dernière étaient recouverts de bleu et le plafond était blanc. Sa chambre n'était pas très grande, donc pas très meublée. Il y avait juste un lit, positionné à gauche de la pièce qui était collé à une table de chevet où reposait son réveil, un bureau (même s'il l'utilise très peu) en face de la porte d'entrée, une bibliothèque pour ranger ses mangas préférées ainsi qu'une armoire à droite de la chambre qui ne servait à rien puisque toutes ses affaires traîner sur le sol.

Il se mit dans son lit avec son ordinateur portable pour pouvoir surfer tranquillement sur internet. Evidemment, comme tout jeune de son âge, il se connecta en premier sur Facebook pour voir s'il n'avait pas de notifications. En se connectant, il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message de son meilleur ami Usopp. Lui, il vivait toujours dans son ancien village, donc il n'avait malheureusement que très peu de nouvelles de lui. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir son message, on sonna à la porte. Il se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure là, surtout que son frère était parti donc il ne reviendrait pas avant cinq heures.

DRING ! DRING ! DRING !

Luffy : J'ARRIVE !

Luffy se leva de son lit pour aller ouvrir à cette fameuse personne décidément très peu patiente. Mais en ouvrant la porte il ne vit personne. Il sortit de sa maison mais il sentit quelque chose craquer sous ses pieds. Son regard descendit doucement vers le bas, et il vit une enveloppe rouge vermillon avec écrit dessus " LUFFY " en de magnifique lettre majestueusement calligraphiées. Il prit la magnifique enveloppe dans sa main puis il referma la porte. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et commença à l'ouvrir le plus délicatement possible. Après avoir réduit l'ouverture de l'enveloppe en un tas de confettis - et oui Luffy n'était pas très délicat - il vit une petite lettre rouge carmin. Il vit tout d'abord un long discours écrit en une belle écriture très soignée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la première phrase, et déjà il n'aimait pas ce qui il y avait d'écrit.

_« Pour mon futur amour _(le mot futur était barré mais il restait lisible quand même)._ Saches que hier, avant de te rencontrer, la vie me paraissait fade, sans saveur, et sans être désespéré, je ne croyais plus à "la rencontre". C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard, ma vie a pris un autre relief. J'aime ce moment de la vie où cet organe bat plus vite, où tout semble merveilleux. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'en te voyant, mon cœur ardent s'est embrasé pour toi et c'est pourquoi je te déclare ma flamme. Mon amour pour toi n'est pas prêt de se consumer. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours attendu et qu'avant de te rencontrer, je n'étais pas vivant. Tu es vraiment comme un rayon de soleil après la pluie. Sache que je veillerais toujours sur toi. Ta fidèle admiratrice secrète. »_

Luffy : C'est quoi ce BORDEL !

* * *

Voila la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, si tu lis c'est quelques mots ça veut dire que tu as lu tout ce chapitre et pour moi c'est déjà une énorme satisfaction, donc merci. On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre! enfin j'espère . REVIEW OR NOT REVIEW ? THIS IS THE QUESTION!


	2. Chapter 2 : point de vue de zoro

note auteur : alors voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Sinon je voulais m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris, même si ce n'est qu'une semaine. bref gomen nasai !

sinon je voulais rajouter quelque chose avant votre lecture, promit ça sera pas long. Juste que vous allez relire la journée du premier chapitre sous le point de vue de zoro. En tout cas on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : point de vue de zoro

POV ZORO :

? : Mr Roronoa ? Réveillez-vous !

Zoro : Mmmmh !

Zoro sentit que son dos lui faisait étrangement mal. Puis soudain, il comprit tout. Il avait dormi sur une chaise dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa sœur. Il orienta son regard vers la personne qui l'avait réveillé. C'était une petite femme, aux cheveux courts et ondulés. Sa chevelure présentait aussi une couleur peu commune, violet - mais en termes de couleur de cheveux, il ne peut rien dire. Elle portait une blouse blanche, avec un badge attaché dessus où était écrit "Docteur Kobato".

Puis son attention passa de l'infirmière à sa sœur, qui était allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle était brune avec les cheveux courts et possédait quelques cicatrices sur le visage, mais cela n'entamait en rien sa beauté. Elle arborait un air tellement serein qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle était morte si son torse ne bougeait pas de façon régulière. Elle portait un masque à oxygène, et quelques machines étaient disposées à côté d'elle. Il ne comprenait même pas l'utilité de la moitié de ces équipements, mais on lui avait dit que c'était pour le bien de sa sœur. Même si il coûtait très cher, il devait être là pour son bien (les appareils ou Zoro ?). Mais ce qui l'inquiétait en premier n'était pas l'argent, mais bien la santé de sa sœur. Cela faisait maintenant un an que sa sœur était plongée dans ce coma permanent. Elle n'avait jamais montré de signe montrant qu'elle se réveillerait un jour. C'était bien là le problème : personne ne savait si elle se réveillera. Tout le monde, sauf lui, avait perdu l'espoir de son retour. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber comme ça. Il devait croire en elle, croire en sa volonté de vivre. Même si c'est très dur de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles pendant un an entier, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. Il doit toujours avoir une foi aveuglante en elle.

Zoro : Docteur, il y a eu du changement pendant la nuit ?

Il vit le docteur baisser la tête.

Docteur : Non, toujours rien. Nous n'avons aucun signe d'amélioration de son état pour l'instant. Je suis désolé.

Une larme s'échappa au coin de son œil, et il l'essuya aussitôt du revers de sa main. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué. Il avait connu plein de malheurs dans sa vie. Grâce à ça, il avait pu se former une carapace contre toutes mauvaises nouvelles qui pouvait lui tomber dessus. Personne au monde ne pouvait ébranler cette coquille indestructible. C'est comme si elle le protégeait des malheurs du monde. Mais même dans cette carapace d'acier, il existait des petits trous.

Après quelques minutes, inévitables, de remords, il se rappela soudain d'une chose : On était lundi, ce qui voulait dire que la reprise des cours était aujourd'hui. Il sortit son téléphone et vit l'heure plus que tardive.

Zoro : Et merde, j'suis en retard !

Il prit son sac de cours, et juste avant qu'il ne sorte, on put entendre un léger murmure à peine audible : "À ce soir, Kuina."

Il sortit du bâtiment hospitalier en quelques secondes. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien depuis l'accident de sa sœur. Il sprinta à une vitesse folle dans les rues de la ville. Il était 7H50 et dans 10 minutes, il serait en retard pour la rentrée. Il tourna dans une ruelle, puis une autre et arriva enfin devant le lycée. Mais pas de bol pour lui, la grille était déjà fermée.

Zoro : Bon bah tant pis, j'ai pas trop le choix.

Il jeta son sac de cours par-dessus la grille du lycée et l'escalada avec une facilité déconcertante. Il courut vers le panneau d'affichage où il y avait écrit la salle pour les classes.

Zoro : Salle 202 !

Il réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de courir vers la fameuse salle. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la cour. De là, il poussa la porte qui alla claquer contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il monta les escaliers pour ensuite se diriger à droite. Mais pas de chance pour lui, c'était un cul de sac. Et oui, il s'était encore perdu ! Pour être honnête, cela arrivait très souvent. Il décida de faire demi-tour et de prendre cette fois à gauche. Sauf qu'il y avait encore un petit problème, il se trouvait dans le même cul de sac que tout à l'heure.

Zoro : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Après quelques secondes de course dans ce labyrinthe, il réussit - par on ne sait quel miracle - à trouver cette diabolique salle 202. Il se tenait devant la porte de la salle, qui heureusement pour lui était ouverte, signe que le professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant les cours. Il n'eu même pas le temps de s'asseoir que le professeur avait déjà fermé la porte de la salle. Il avait pris place devant tous les élèves pour ensuite se présenter.

Prof : Bonjour. Je me nomme Pell, je serai votre professeur principal cette année. Donc soyez attentif à ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui car cela vous servira pour toute cette année…

Bla, bla, bla. Voila ce qu'entendait Zoro. Il se fichait royalement de ce qu'il disait. Comme il avait redoublé cette année, il savait exactement quoi faire pour réussir. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y arrivera forcément. Il regarda les camarades de sa classe, il n'en connaissait aucun.

Zoro : Pff, je sens que cette année sera vraiment pourrie.

Il dit ces quelques mots aussi bas que possible pour que nul ne l'entendent. Déjà qu'il ne connaissait personne, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on le prenne pour un dépressif… Même si au fond, il s'en fichait de ce que pensaient tout le monde.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Prof : Entrez !

Adolescent : Excusez-moi de mon retard, je me suis perdu.

Zoro vit un jeune adolescent à l'air frêle.

Prof : Allons bon ! Vous êtes le nouvel élève ?

Il vit l'adolescent hocher la tête de haut en bas pour dire oui.

Prof : Bon, comme vous êtes nouveau, je vous pardonne pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, soyez à l'heure. Venez devant le tableau pour vous présenter.

Zoro avait une légère sensation de déjà-vu. Il le connaissait, il en était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu. Mais où avait-il bien pu l'apercevoir ? Telle était la question. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges, il ne se rappelait de rien.

Luffy : Bonjour, je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy et récemment, j'ai déménagé avec mon frère. C'est pour cela que je suis nouveau dans ce lycée.

Prof : Merci pour cette courte présentation. Vous pouvez vous asseoir derrière Zoro.

Zoro le vit chercher du regard sa place. Il comprit, après quelques secondes, qu'il ne savait pas où se diriger. Il se leva de sa chaise pour lui indiquer qu'il devait s'asseoir derrière lui.

Zoro le vit se déplacer entre les tables, mais au moment où il passa à coté de lui, il put voir un petit anneau métallique qui était accroché à son cou par une fine chaîne en argent.

Il l'avait déjà vu, cet anneau : il avait le même chez lui. Comment cela était-il possible ? C'est sa sœur qui lui avait donnée. Elle lui avait dit que c'était une Piece unique, et qu'elle lui porterait chance où qu'il aille. Mais bon, à chaque fois qu'il mettait ce maudit bijou, un malheur se produisait.

La dernière fois qu'il avait remis cet anneau, c'était pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Elle le lui avait demandé comme cadeau. Et comme sa sœur savait se montrer très persuasive, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre ce bijou qu'il craignait tant. Et comme il le pensait, le jour même, il se passa une catastrophe qu'il ne put prévoir. Pendant la soirée, lorsque sa sœur sortit pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaires au dîner, une bande de voyous l'agressa. Il s'écoula une bonne heure avant que Zoro ne parte dehors à sa recherche. Il avait parcouru presque toute la ville, il avait failli baisser les bras. Mais il réussit tout de même à la trouver dans une ruelle sombre. Elle était allongée derrière une poubelle. Son corps ainsi que le sol étaient recouverts de sang. À cette vision, Zoro se pétrifia d'horreur. Son cœur et ses poumons s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner. Après quelques minutes d'effroi, il se ressaisit et l'emmena à l'hôpital le plus proche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le verdict était sans appel : elle avait reçu plusieurs entailles de sabre dans la poitrine ainsi que de multiples coups sur le visage et dans le ventre. Elle avait perdue trop de sang. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule possibilité pour qu'elle survive à ce massacre, le coma. Elle y fut donc plongée.

C'est depuis cet incident que Zoro décida de ne plus jamais mettre cet anneau de toute sa vie. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait plus mis, et donc par conséquent, un an que sa sœur était plongée dans ce profond coma. Mais la question n'était pas là. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait ce bijou en sa possession ? Et surtout pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de le connaître à ce point ? Tout le monde a déjà eu cette impression, même lui. Mais pas aussi fort qu'à ce moment. Quand tout votre corps vous crie dessus, vous êtes obligés de l'entendre.

L'heure de cours était finie. Il avait passé tout son temps à réfléchir et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question. Il devait lui demander, il se sentait obligé de le faire. Il prit ses affaires et au moment de sortir, il retient le bras de Luffy pour entamer la conversation.

Zoro : Salut, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais on se connaît… ?

Luffy : Heu… Non, pourquoi ?

Zoro : Nan pour rien, j'ai juste eu l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"J'en étais sûr… Maintenant, il doit me prendre pour un malade mental" pensa t-il. Mais bon, maintenant il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression et rien de plus. Il se retourna pour sortir de cette ennuyeuse salle de classe quand soudain…

Luffy : Attend… Moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression.

Zoro : Ah bon ? Je suis donc pas le seul à avoir ressenti ça ?

Il le vit bouger la tête de droite à gauche.

Il n'était donc pas fou. Il avait vu juste sur ce sentiment. Mais néanmoins il restait encore une question : comment avait-il obtenu cet anneau métallique ? Mais au moment où il voulut l'interroger, une musique capta son attention. C'était "Thousand Dream", sa musique de téléphone. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cette chanson était sa préférée. Elle pouvait le calmer de n'importe quelle crise. Il sortit l'engin de sa poche pour voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci. C'était un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas s'il devait décrocher ou pas, s'il entendrait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il préféra s'y rendre, plutôt que de répondre au téléphone et entendre, peut-être, une mauvaise nouvelle.

Zoro : Excuse-moi, je dois te laisser, j'ai une urgence. On se voit demain ?

Luffy : Heu… Oui, pas de problèmes. À demain !

Il sortit du bâtiment scolaire à une vitesse folle. Il bouscula quelques personnes au passage, mais ça il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rentrer le plus vite possible à l'hôpital pour se renseigner sur l'état de sa sœur. Une énorme boule commençait à se former au niveau de son ventre. Il était stressé, trop même. Il n'arrivait même plus à courir droit tellement il avait peur. Mais il continua, sans s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde. Il avait bien trop peur d'arriver trop tard ou quelque chose du genre.

Des milliards de scénario, plus terribles les uns que les autres, commençaient à se former dans sa tête. Si elle meurt, comment fera t-il pour vivre sans elle ? Même si, au final, il vivait sans elle depuis un an. Comment ferait-il sans sa précieuse sœur qui l'avait tant de fois sauvé du suicide ? Mais toutes ces pensées disparurent quand il vit la silhouette du bâtiment de l'hôpital se former au loin. Il accéléra avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Après quelques secondes, il arriva enfin devant l'hôpital. Il entra à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment et se dirigea immédiatement dans les escaliers pour monter au quatrième étage. Il ne voulait pas attendre l'ascenseur, "trop long" pensa t-il, et surtout il n'aurait jamais pu l'attendre. Une fois arrivé à l'étage en question, il se dirigea dans la chambre de sa sœur qui se situait tout au fond du long couloir blanc. Il se jeta sur la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Sa sœur était allongée sur son lit, elle respirait normalement. Elle n'avait rien de changé, elle était toujours dans le coma. Il avait stressé pour rien encore une fois.

Zoro : Hey, nee-san ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

Un long soupir sortit de sa bouche. On pouvait, aussi, voir que ses épaules étaient moins tendues qu'à son arrivée. Il s'avança dans la petite chambre de l'hôpital pour déposer ses affaires de cours ainsi que son manteau sur le siège où il avait dormi. Mais avant qu'on ne lui laisse le temps de s'installer, un homme entra dans la chambre. Il était immense, on pouvait voir, sous sa veste de costard, une magnifique chemise à fleurs. Il avait un regard féroce qui intimide la plupart des personnes. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce regard ne marchait pas contre notre Zoro.

? : Mr Roronoa.

Zoro eut un frisson quand il entendit la voix de l'homme. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était le directeur de l'hôpital, monsieur Sakazuki Akainu. Dans le genre homme d'affaires super puissant, on ne pouvait trouver pire que cet homme. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était les billets verts. Il s'en fichait si la vie d'une tiers-personne était malmenée : tant qu'il avait une liasse de billets entre les mains, cela lui importait peu.

Zoro : Directeur.

Akainu : Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, monsieur Roronoa.

Zoro : Très bien. Je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avez appelé.

Akainu : Vous supposez très bien.

Il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour papoter qu'il l'avait appelé. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Il savait très bien qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible.

Zoro : Que me voulez-vous ?

Akainu : En réalité, nous avons un problème avec votre sœur. Malheureusement pour elle, votre assurance ne veut plus couvrir ses frais médicaux…

Il put voir qu'Akainu disait cela avec un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Et oui, en plus d'être cupide, il aimait particulièrement faire souffrir les gens.

Akainu : …Et comme vous ne possédez pas l'argent nécessaire à son entretien médical, nous allons devoir la débrancher !

* * *

voila! je sais que je suis sadique mais bon, j'aime vous faire souffrir petit lecteur!

Alors tomate, review ou bien encore un petit j'aime ? comme vous voulez tant que vous reviewer, même si vous n'aimez pas, juste pour avoir une critique, constructive au moins, et pour m'améliorer.


End file.
